This Sucks
by Shaillerine
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke, the most famous guy in school, is in need of escaping his arranged marriage so he just grabbed a girl to pretend his girlfriend and she turns out to be Haruno Sakura, combination of his annoying friends PLUS, the only girl who's not interested in him. . .


**SHAILLERINE**

**Hi people! I'm good at imagining but it's difficult for me to write romantic stories, but you know, if it's involved with killings, massacres and chopping heads off. . . (evil laugh). . . though I don't want people to get scared with my words so please. . . ENJOY this story**

**Here goes**

**This Sucks**

**Uchiha Sasuke's POV**

"Teme. . . . . " I heard someone whisper my name while shaking me

"What?" I groaned, twitching, refusing to open my eyes

". . . . class is—

"Uchiha Sasuke!" roared someone. . . the teacher probably?

I got up from my desk and looked at the teacher. . . Sarutobi Asuma. . ? No wonder he shouted at me. . he doesn't like me much like the other teachers

"Aa?" I asked then twitched again at the comments of the girls

"Kyaa he's so hot in sleepy mood" said one

"I wonder how he is in be—

"Silence!" Sarutobi roared again

"Haruno, would you like to pair with Uchiha?" Sarutobi asked while eyeing the pinkhead

"Why me?" she mumbled then sighed. . . as if she was. . bored? I don't care

"Because you two are the only ones who hadn't picked out a partner for this project" Sarutobi answered

Is it just me? or I really heard a hint of favoritism in his voice? Tch. . . I wouldn't be surprised if Haruno is his favorite. . . why? She has perfect grades, clean record, quiet nature. . . to be honest I _admire_ her nature too. . . don't get me wrong. . but I _like_ her because she's . .quiet?

She flashed me an eyeing stare (interrupting my thoughts) I eyed her back, then raised an eyebrow

Her long pink hair is messy, as usual, I've never seen her tie it up or comb them neatly, some parts of her face were covered with her beautiful but annoying cherry blossoms strands, her eyes. . . .

"Why do I have to work with you" she mumbled

She isn't even least interested in me (LIKE EVERY OTHER GIRL IS). . which is good but. . . it annoys the hell out of me!

"I heard that" I mumbled back. . . yeah, she's my seatmate too, and that's the really good and beneficial part

She _never_ squeals for me which is nice because I don't like dealing with annoying fangirls

Ugh! _This sucks_!

I have to work _with_ her huh? But she's—

"This sucks" she said sighing then turning her eyes back to her book

She reads a _lot_

The bell rang and it's lunchtime

"Sakura!" a girl called

Haruno looked up and saw a brunette with twin buns, she sighed then turned her eyes back to her book

"Come on! Let's go!" the brunette squealed

"Where to?" Haruno asked, least interested

"Cafeteria of course!"

I heard her sigh

"Teme! Let's go!" Naruto called standing

"Aa"

I saw a girl with blond hair in four ponytails approach Haruno

"Ah, Temari-san" Haruno said while preparing her things "What's up?" she asked

"I need a replacement for the music video, we lost our singer . . . can you fill in?" Temari asked in a not-polite tone, she didn't even seem to be requesting. . . . more like. . . . commanding

"I'm not sure" Haruno replied

Then I tried to imagine her boring tone singing, I fought back a laugh. . . Haruno? Singing? That's a disaster

With that I turned my back then—

"Uchiha" Haruno called I froze midstep "Keep the _project_ in your mind 'kay?" she said "I don't want to fail my favorite subject because of a guy drowned in wealth"

"Speak to yourself" I muttered. . . . .what's up with her? No one messes with an Uchiha. . . . and besides. . . she's wealthy too. . . . I guess? You could see from the hard-covered books that she reads. . . . but then. . .

_What project?_

**Cafeteria**

"Neji, you know that twin-buns girl right?" I asked and he blushed, I smirked

_Interesting_

"What about her?" Neji asked after regaining his composure

"She's friends with Haruno right?" I asked and he nodded

"Why do you ask?" Shikamaru asked yawning now and then

I chuckled "I just thought that imagining her singing makes me laugh" I gulped down my soda while my friends choke with their food

"What?"

"You've never heard her sing?" Naruto asked

"No. . . .. why?"

"Nothing"

**DISMISSAL**

"Yes Nii-san?" I answered my phone as I lean on the side of my car

"_Sasuke, you do remember what Dad and Mom said last night right?"_

"Yeah" I replied '_about the arrangement marriage_'

"_What are you going to do_?" he teased

"This is all your fault" my grip on the phone tightened, there was anger and annoyance in my voice

"_Sorry_" Itachi chuckled "_So what are you gonna do for that marriage thing_"

"Beats me" I replied "Any idea?"

"_Oh my cute little brother is asking me for help?"_

I cursed myself mentally for asking my brother as my free hand clenched

"Y-you—

"_You already told them that you have a girlfriend right?"_ Itachi interrupted

"Truth is. . . . I don't have one" I said as I glared at nothing. . . I mentally jacked myself for telling him that. . he probably thinks that I'm weak with girls. . well I don't care. . . that's ridiculous anyways

"_Then just grab a girl then pretend to be in relationship then Bam! All done"_

"That might work" I agreed sighing

"_See you later bro"_

I pressed the end call button then stuffed my phone inside my pocket along with my hand

"Ah Uchiha, you're still here?" said a voice, I turned my head slightly then saw Haruno Sakura

"Aa" I replied then opened my car, I was about to get in when an idea popped into my mind

"Oi. . . . uh. . why are you still here?" I asked

"I researched for _our project_" she emphasized the last two words making me flinch mentally, I forgot about our project, I don't even know what it was about, I was asleep and that was totally not cool

"You see. . do you have a boyfriend?" I asked, twitching, I don't like the feeling of these

"No I don't. . . . . why?"

"Can you pretend to be my girlfriend tonight?" I asked and that didn't sound right

"Parent-problems?" she asked and I nodded "I have that too" she said "Troublesome _creatures_ huh. . . . our parents"

I don't know if she's talking to me "Just come with me and act as my girlfriend tonight"

"Sure, buy me the whole volume of the Harry Potter though" she said and I glared at her while nodding

She rolled her eyes "I'm supposed to go home, preparing for my dinner with my father. . . .but it can't be helped" she mumbled and I didn't care

She walked to the other side of my car then got in, I began to drive as she comb her hair, after a minute or two, her hair transformed from messy to decent, after ten minutes I'm home

"Thanks" I mumbled, _I don't really want a fiancée to deal with_

"Harry Potter collection" she replied then I glared again

"I know" we got off the car then I led her in my house while ignoring the 'Welcome home's of the maids

"Pretend to be a _decent_ girl here okay" I said

"Harry Potter collection" she replied, I clenched my fists. . . of all girls? Why did I choose her?. . . . oh yeah. .. because she won't take advantage of my request. . . except for the books

"I said I know" I growled "You're sure you're gonna be good?" I asked suspiciously

"I am a drama princess" she said and I raised an eyebrow

I knocked at the Uchiha study and heard a muffled "Come in"

I opened the door and we slipped inside

My father is sitting on the couch, my mother beside him having tea, Itachi by the window eyes with amusement and lips in a smirk

"Dad Mum, Itachi, I want you all to meet my girlfriend" I put an arm around her waist, she didn't even flinch, or react or something "Ha—_Sakura_. . meet my parents and my older brother. . . . Itachi" right. . I shouldn't use her last name, that might be too formal

"Good afternoon" she greeted and I blinked twice, her voice was. . . feminine, angelic, plus her clothes are okay, better than okay, white skirt, white blouse, pink blazer, black strappy sandals. . . . come to think of it, I've never paid attention on her clothes

"Umm, I . . . don't think _Sasuke-kun_ has mentioned me as his girlfriend but, um. . ."

Hell! She was right! She's a drama princess, I can see my mother staring at my 'girlfriend' with strange look in her eyes, like she was. . . I don't know Mum is smiling at the 'embarrassed' Haruno, and she called me Sasuke-kun!

"I'm Haruno Sakura and me and your son has been dating for about a _month_. . . I am honored to finally meet you" Haruno slightly bowed, I smirked, we met for the first time about a month ago and believe me. . . . it wasn't pleasant

I'm gonna get her a full collection of Harry Potter for this. . . .

I turned to my parents, they were. . . they looked glad. . . then I turned to Itachi who was fighting back a laugh he mouthed something like 'Wrong girl'

There was an awkward silence then the phone rang, Itachi answered it

"Hai?" he glanced at me then gave the phone to father

"There's no problem about it, it turns out that Sasuke and Sakura is in a relationship. . . . .. yeah. . . k" Dad returned the phone to Itachi who kept smiling at me evilly

"What was that about?" I asked

"Sasu-chan isn't that great" Mum squealed

"What's going on?" Haruno asked in alarm (it made me amused for a moment but I can't help to feel alarmed too) Itachi approached us while smiling

"My name is Itachi. . . . . little sister"

My jaw plus Haruno's jaw dropped

Little sister?

Then in a second it all clicked into me

HARUNO IS MY SUPPOSED TO BE—

"Ah. . . . I sense trouble" she muttered in her usual boring tone. . she looked up to me. . my arm still around her

"This is fantastic!" Mum clapped her hands and Haruno clung—surprisingly—to me

"So what are we going to do now?" she asked

And I honestly don't know

**How was it?**

**I hope you enjoyed. . . **

**It would help me a lot if you review and share your thoughts**


End file.
